J’suis pas jalouse
"J’suis pas jalouse" by Andy Raconte is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet composed of a man and a woman. 'P1' P1 'is a man, he is wearing a light pink cap with a golden crown with blue and green jewels. He wears a pink and blue sweater with blue clouds, a rainbow and a yellow cat's face with a blue horn, blue pants with a golden chain, and pink shoes with white laces and soles. 'P2 P2 '''is a woman. She has a dark purple braid sliding down her left side. She wears a golden crown with motifs and emblems carved into it and a red oval gem, with blue cushions to support the base of the crown. She wears a light pink short sleeved shirt with a cartoon-like explosion design in the front, with lips covered in blue glitter near it, a black leather jacket with loose belts and gold chains, a large blue ballgown skirt, black knee-high socks, and yellow leather combat boots with pink laces. Andy coach 1.png|P1 Andy coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a royal and luxurious lounge, with large, gold-framed mirrors that are hung or float around the background; a sofa with purple highlights and black center, a desk with a mirror and a lamplight, and a cabinet with another mirror, which sits on top. The flooring is made of dark purple wood. Waves with sharp ends move about on it. A purple curtain drapes around a tinted glass mosaic. The glass and some mirrors show Andy's face or her eyes. The background then switches to a golden cage with heart locks and golden chains, which then breaks into pieces, bringing the routine back to the lounge. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: * P1: Move your arms back and forth in a catching way while moving to the left. * P2: Blow kisses with both hands while moving to the left. Gold Move 2: Throw your right and left arm up consecutively. Andy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Andy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Andy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Andy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * J’suis pas jalouse is the fifth French-language song in the series. * J’suis pas jalouse is the fifth song in the series by a YouTube personality, current or former, after Gibberish, YOUTH, Je sais pas danser and Beep Beep I’m A Sheep. ** It is also the fourth routine to feature the artist in the background, after My Main Girl, Je sais pas danser, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). ** This is also the third routine to feature the music video in the background after Make The Party (Don't Stop) and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). * J’suis pas jalouse translates to "I am not jealous". * Love You Like A Love Song, P1 s shirt, P2 s outfit and the routine appear on the music video for J’suis pas jalouse. ** Also, the music video for Je sais pas danser appears in the video. * The line " |In my heart you’re my Jon Snow}}/ |in yours I’m Cersei}}", as heard in the music video, is changed to " / " in the game. ** Also, the line " " in the music video is changed to " " in the game. * J’suis pas jalouse (Andy) is the fifth song in the series to have a code name that is derived from the artist s name, after Applause (LimaGolf1), Roar (KiloPapaDLC), Same Old Love (StarGate), and Je sais pas danser (Natoo). ** This is the second that directly mentions the artist, after Je sais pas danser. Gallery Game Files Andy cover generic.jpg|''J’suis pas jalouse'' Andy cover albumcoach.png| album coach Andy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Andy_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background 842.png|P2 s avatar on Andy pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Andy menu halloween.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) (Halloween skin) Andy load.png| loading screen (2018) Andy coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Andy jd2018 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Andy promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Andy bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 1 Andy bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 Andy bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 (Andy in background) Instagram_post_by_Umutcan_T%C3%BCt%C3%BCnc%C3%BC_BYi5_fKn8m9.jpg|Behind the scenes 4 Andy no bkg.png Videos Official Music Video Andy Raconte - J’suis pas jalouse Teaser J’suis pas jalouse - Gameplay Teaser (France) Gameplay J’suis pas jalouse - Just Dance 2018 Extractions J’suis pas jalouse - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Behind The Scenes J’suis pas jalouse - Behind the Scenes (France) References Site Navigation en:J’suis pas jalouse Categoría:Exclusivos de Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones Pop